


Another Date

by Chichirinoda



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato takes one of Elizabeth's requests, and it doesn't quite work out the way he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/profile)[**areyougame**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/areyougame/) for the prompt: Persona 3, Minato Arisato (the Main Character) & another student (authors choice): voyeurism & dorm room masturbation - I was um...just creating a social link!"

Tinkly music floated softly through the Velvet Room as Minato and Elizabeth spoke in low tones about Persona fusion and paged through the compendium. Igor was barely noticed as the two of them spoke, Elizabeth leaning close over Minato's shoulder to point out a small change in the log since the last time Minato had registered Ares.

"I have a new assignment for you. Are you willing to take it on?" Her arms slipped around his neck then, and he looked up in startlement.

Elizabeth's small breasts pressed against Minato's back. He twisted slightly, looking up at her inhuman gold eyes. Some mischief danced there, and he wondered what had gotten into her. "What is it, Elizabeth? Is everything all right? You're acting a little strange."

"Of course!" Her trilling laugh danced in his ear. "Is this not how a human propositions another? I thought it would make you more comfortable if I mimicked human interactions more closely."

Minato blinked slowly, but from long experience he knew that trying to explain things would only get Elizabeth even more muddled. "It's fine," he said finally. "Now what's the new assignment?"

"I should like to visit your dorm," Elizabeth said, straightening up again and pressing a slender finger to her lips. "Another date, like the last ones. I wish to see where you live. I just find it all so fascinating."

Minato frowned faintly. He could just imagine Junpei's teasing and everyone's questions. But - whether his friends knew it or not - Elizabeth's assignments were keeping them all alive with the rewards. The cash she gave him went towards powerful Personas and weapons, while the other trinkets she offered often had meant the difference between life and death.

He offered her a faint smile, trying to keep his thoughts hidden. "Sure, but you'll have to come late at night some night. Maybe during the Dark Hour, one night when I don't go to Tartarus. I don't want my friends to see you."

She laughed again, clapping her hands together with delight. "Oh yes... a clandestine meeting, as if between secret lovers. Yes, that's perfect! I'll come at the next possible opportunity, just you wait!"

He couldn't repress a smile at her reaction, even if he'd wanted to. "Good, then I'll see you again, soon." He rose from the chair and turned to leave, soon finding himself back in Tartarus.

He thought nothing further about it - which was, upon later reflection, a bit foolish.

~ ~ ~

Tired from a too-long evening fighting shadows in Tartarus the night before, Minato decided to forego studying for tonight and tumbled into bed. But he was asleep no more than an hour when a knock on the door roused him.

He was on his feet before he'd fully woken up. It was close to the full moon. Were they early? "What is it?" he exclaimed as he grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open.

He was expecting Yukari or Mitsuru, but it was Junpei who stepped into the room and grabbed him around the waist, spinning him around and pinning him against the door. There was a moment of freefall before it closed behind him and jolted them both to a stop.

"J-jun--" was as far as he got before Junpei's mouth covered his own and his tongue made all speaking impossible. Minato growled with pleasure and hooked a leg around Junpei's waist.

They kissed for a few long, intense minutes, Minato rocking forward against Junpei's body, before Junpei pulled him across the room towards the bed.

"Been wanting you all day, man," Junpei moaned. "Where'd you go?"

Minato yelped as Junpei's foot struck his ankle. He teetered and dropped down onto the bed. He squirmed, laughing, and Junpei's weight settled on top of him before he could turn over onto his back.

"Where'd you go?" Junpei repeated, kissing and nuzzling at the back of Minato's neck.

Squirming as tingles ran down his spine, Minato reached up behind him and fisted Junpei's hair. "I was at the Karaoke bar, if you must know. Were you jealous or something?"

"Just horny, if you must know," Junpei retorted, mimicking his tone.

Minato writhed and sighed, the sounds growing towards full-fledged moans as Junpei ran his hands over his body and stripped off his boxer shorts. Every time Minato tried to turn over, Junpei's hands were there, pressing him into the mattress and skimming over his back and ass. Minato certainly couldn't find it in him to complain.

Junpai had found the lubricant in Minato's bedside table and was fucking him with two rough fingers when the world crossed over into the Dark Hour and the lighting coming in from the street took on a diffuse, green cast.

"Oh _man_ ," Junpei moaned against the small of Minato's back. "I hope no shadows come and fuck this up."

"I-I think it'll be okay," Minato gasped, writhing and pressing back against those intruding fingers. "No one'll come."

"Oh _my_ , what's all this?"

Minato jumped as he recognized the familiar feminine voice, and twisted to look around. Elizabeth was sitting on his windowsill. He choked.

"You okay? Is it too much?" Junpei asked, running a hand soothingly down Minato's back.

"N-no, it's... ah..." he moaned as Junpei twisted his fingers.

Elizabeth moved into Minato's peripheral vision. "What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully, perching herself on his bed in front of him.

"Nng...fuck..." Minato moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. What was going on?

"Oh, I _see_!" she exclaimed. "You're engaging in a human mating ritual. And yet, did you know that the one doing this ritual with you is also male? I thought it was not possible to mate with another human of the same gender."

"Junpei," Minato gasped. Why wasn't he _stopping_? There was a girl in his room!

"So 'Junpei' is the name of your new social link? This is just delightfully fascinating!" Elizabeth twittered. "I can't wait to watch what comes next. And don't you worry. You said you didn't want to be seen by your friends, and I can assure you that your mating partner won't see anything amiss."

"Elizabeth," Minato whispered. "Go...away..."

Junpei drew his fingers from Minato's body. "Who's Elizabeth?"

 _Fuck. He really can't see her._

"N-nothing, Junpei," Minato said quickly. He shifted and turned over, reaching for the other boy and slinging his arms around his shoulders. "I think you misheard me."

"I heard you say 'go away'," Junpei said, frowning. "What's up, dude?"

"Oh my, have I caused trouble in paradise?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Minato sighed and wrapped his legs around Junpei's waist, pressing close. "You misheard me," he said firmly. "I don't even remember what I was saying - except maybe 'oh yeah, fuck me, Junpei'. That's what I should've been saying."

Slowly, the grin came out again, like sun from behind a cloud. "Oh yeah?"

Minato leaned closer and kissed Junpei softly. "Yeah," he whispered, struggling with all of his might to ignore the girl watching avidly and humming with delight a few feet away. With his luck, Pharos would show up next. They could have a party.

Before that thought could completely kill his hardon, Junpei rocked forward and spilled Minato back onto the bed again. Minato's head landed on something soft and yielding, but not yielding enough, and he realized a moment later that it was Elizabeth's lap, not his pillow.

She giggled and ran fingers through his hair, but Minato didn't have time to wriggle away before Junpei's weight was on him and his cock was nudging at his entrance. "You _promise_ you weren't talking about some girlfriend, right?" Junpei murmured.

"I _don't_ \- ah!" Minato gasped as Junpei's cock nudged deeper inside him, slowly stretching him to the breaking point. "D-don't have a girlfriend, Junpei."

"Damn right you don't," Junpei said, the words rumbling with a growl from low in his chest.

Minato closed his eyes and soon forgot about Elizabeth entirely as Junpei slid right into his body and thrust rhythmically, driving hard into Minato's body. Minato writhed and arched, grinding his head down into Elizabeth's soft lap while she caressed his cheek and slid interested hands down his chest.

Somehow it all got bound up together, and Minato couldn't quite tell which ones were Elizabeth's hands and which were Junpei's, though he was pretty sure the one curled around his cock and stroking to the rhythm of his thrust was Junpei's.

Minato clapped one of his own hands over his mouth to stifle the cries, and fisted the other in the bedsheets as pleasure spiralled higher and higher inside him.

Finally something broke inside him and he spasmed hard. "J-Junpei!" he cried, muffled by his own fingers as the orgasm slammed into him hard. Elizabeth let out a little shriek as he jerked and fluid splashed over his chest. Junpei gave a strangled cry and thrust harder into Minato's body, finally climaxing with a grunt and a soft groan.

Minato struggled for a few moments just to catch his breath and felt a light touch to his nipple. He opened his eyes with a smile, and caught Junpei's eye, but then frowned faintly when he realized that it was someone else's hand that was touching him. Elizabeth swiped her finger through the semen on his chest and brought it to her lips.

He looked up in time to see her lick it off. "What a fascinating ritual," she purred. "Is it quite over?"

Minato closed his eyes for a moment, then sat up and slipped his arms around Junpei's neck. Junpei drew a shuddering breath as he slipped from Minato's body, and wound his arms around him in turn. "That...that was..."

"I want to go to sleep," Minato said, as much to Elizabeth as to Junpei - perhaps moreso. But the next words were just for Junpei. "Do you want to stick around?"

The mattress shifted as Elizabeth rose. "Thank you for a most delightful date," she trilled. "I will have to come back another night."

"Yeah," Junpei breathed, and Minato laid down again, reaching for a tissue as they curled around each other. "I'll stay here and sneak back to my room before someone sees me."

He lifted his head and looked straight at Elizabeth as she moved to the window. "Good night," he said pointedly.

She laughed and slipped out of his window without another word. Minato rested his head back down on Junpei's outflung arm and closed his eyes, fighting the belief that Elizabeth had known all along what she'd been doing to him.

"Mmmm," Junpei murmured, shoving his nose against the crook of Minato's neck. "Thanks. Funny, though...did you have the weird feeling we were being watched?"

Minato froze and winced, but shook his head with a resolution he didn't feel. "No, not at all."

"Hmm, guess it was just my imagination. Weird, though. Hope that doesn't happen every time, eh? Might ruin the mood," Junpei said with a sleepy laugh.

"Let's hope," Minato said fervently. With Elizabeth, you never knew.


End file.
